The True Devil Has Arrived
by hollowichigo12
Summary: When Naruto is betrayed by Konoha and executed for false crimes what does he do. Well if you're Naruto you get godly help and make a deal with them for revenge. The Elemental Nations will burn for their crimes. Naruto is Hollow Ichigo. Rated M for safety. First story
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

Konohagakure no sato or the village hidden in the leaves is well known for its beautiful forests and the will of fire. It is generally known as place of safety, understanding, and equality. However only the civilians can believe this so as not to shatter their small world and show how dark and violent the world really is. Konoha is also known for high ranking missing-nin and the Uchiha massacre. As a result of this massacre a young man named Sasuke Uchiha decided to leave Konoha for Orochimaru to gain more power and finally kill his older brother Itachi the man responsible for the Uchiha clan massacre. It is here that our story will begin…

**Current time…**

Naruto had just beaten Sasuke in their fight at the valley of the end and was barely able to stand himself due to his injuries and receiving a chidori through his chest.

"Sasuke you should have just surrendered when I asked you to" said Naruto with anger and sadness coming from his voice towards a knocked out Sasuke" Why did you have to leave and did you really think that Orochimaru would help you kill your brother and not just take your body instead?"

With those words Naruto picked Sasuke up and set out to return to Konoha. He would never able to predict what would happen when he returned and the events that would forever change his life and that of the Elemental Nations.

Konoha later that day

Naruto had finally returned home to Konoha with Sasuke expecting a warm welcome for bringing Sasuke back alive and in one piece. What he did not expect to find was that a mob had formed with Sakura and a heavily bandaged man that was using a cane to walk he had seen around the village but knew next to nothing about the man at the head of mob full of civilians and shinobi alike with a look that combined happiness, rage, and unheard of levels of hate looking at him.

"What's going on and where is baa-chan?" exclaimed a frightened Naruto to the crowd which increased the negative looks they were giving him.

"Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby under arrest for attacking your teammate, leaving your comrades to die, attempting to defect to Orochimaru, and the attempted assassination of Tsunade Senju and in her absence I have been elected acting Hokage until her status can be better determined" said the bandaged man with a cane that was at the head of the mob. With those words the anger in the mob increased to nearly ungodly levels and it was all aimed at Naruto." Furthermore I have repealed the thirds law regarding your so called tenant."

If Naruto was scared before he was now downright terrified of what was going to happen to him. Before he could even think of escaping an anbu snuck up behind him and hit his neck knocking him out and catching Sasuke before he hit the ground.

**One week later…**

We now find Naruto in a cell covered with his blood and wounds all over his body that were healing more slowly than normal with his formerly bright orange clothes ripped and covered and a manacle chained to his neck. Every minute of every day was filled with torture from both his former friends and allies in the village. His mind had snapped after his third day of torture when Jiraiya himself beat him up and put seals on him that made the pain from the beatings never leave even when they healed. To add insult to injury Jiraiya also told he was to be sentenced to death for his crimes and that Tsunade had died from her injuries in the assassination attempt on her life. The result from the physical and mental pain that followed fractured his psyche to pieces so his mind no longer resembled the old Naruto anymore. During the time between beatings he had met the Kyuubi or Kurama as he preferred to be called. Kurama even told him how to mess with the seal so that he could meet his parents who had sealed themselves along with Kurama in Naruto. His parents had told him about what really happened on the day of his birth and the masked man who attacked them after his birth. When his parents learned of his treatment growing up and how he ended up in prison the killing intent that followed would have made Madara shit himself in fear.

The door to Naruto's cell opened ever so slowly so as to unnerve. It would have worked had Naruto still been sane. Now it was annoying to him. When the door was completely opened it showed 3 anbu ready to take him to his execution.

At the village square…

We see Naruto being lead roughly by his 3 anbu guards towards a platform tall enough that the whole crowd of villagers could see his execution. At the top of the platform stood Danzo in his hokage robes with Kakashi standing next to him looking at Naruto with smug faces. The crowd was yelling at him calling him traitor, baby killer, and all sorts of other things while also throwing whatever they could at him.

When Naruto arrived in the middle of the platform he was forced into a kneeling position in front of Danzo with his head pointed at the ground. When the crowd had finally quieted down enough for Danzo to speak. "Naruto Uzumaki you are hereby declared the guilty of killing Tsunade the Godaime Hokage, attempting to join Orochimaru, almost killing a teammate, and abandoning your squad when they required your assistance. How do you plead?" said Danzo in voice filled with satisfaction and dare he say happiness at finally beating his rival Sarutobi.

Naruto already knew he would be killed no matter what he did decide to say was something nobody expected especially coming from him. "You know I wonder how my parents would react to seeing this and how my life was growing up considering you treat them like heroes every day."

To say Danzo was furious was an understatement considering that the brat hinted to his parents and by looks of it the crowd was wondering who his parents were. He was going to speak but the brat interrupted him before he could address the crowd.

"In case no one has figured it out yet my parents were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. That's right your hero the Yondaime Hokage is my father. When the kyuubi was sealed inside of me his dying wish was for me to be treated as a hero for containing the Kyuubi. Well guess what you spat on my father's dying wish every day of my life." As he was saying this he turned to the crowd with madness and sincerity in his eyes.

Danzo decided he needed to get this situation in control now before it could any worse. Turning to the crowd "Do not believe this demons false words citizens of Konoha. You know he is an orphan and he most likely thought them to be his parents to think he had a family that ever cared about him. Now we know he is insane and without a doubt guilty of his crimes." With those words everything Naruto had just was turned right back at him. "Now Kakashi I believe we have an execution to complete?" With those Danzo stepped back and Kakashi walked forward.

"Any last words demon?" spoke Kakashi before preparing his signature technique Raikiri.

"Yes I do. I will return and I shall destroy everything you hold dear to you for what you did me. I am going to get my 3 pounds of flesh from each and every one of you." Spoke Naruto with his voice rising in sound and insanity. Kakashi then decided to kill Naruto before he could say anything more.

This would have been the end of Naruto had a certain deity decided to intervene in his death.

**Random Location…**

Naruto woke to place that was completely white and had no landmarks or anything really as far as he could see. Hearing a set of thunderous footsteps approaching from behind him he turned to see Kurama approaching him.

"Hey Kurama any clue as to where we are?" Naruto asked with confusion in his voice.

"Not a clue Naruto but if I were hazard a guess it would be the afterlife or a gods realm. I doubt this is the afterlife because me and you would not be standing here together like how we currently so it is probably a gods realm." Spoke Kurama with his voice also filled with confusion.

"You are correct Kurama" spoke a voice that would send chills down any beings spine.

Both Naruto and Kurama turned to a figure in a black cloak and a hood over their face with a scythe balanced on its shoulder while apparently looking in their direction.

"Are you the Shinigami?" Naruto with the same amount of fear in voice that he had the day he was imprisoned.

"Yes I am my dear Naruto and I must say you did rather well considering how horrible your life was and that's saying something considering I am literally death. I cannot tell you how many times I expected you to commit suicide and each time you did not you earned my respect. It is because of my respect of you, how bad your life was and the fact that Kami is making me do this by force when he had do to was ask. Anyway back on topic I was told to give you and your partner the chance for revenge on everyone that has ever wronged you and give you the power to do so while showing them true fear at the same time. Are you interested Naruto?" asked the Shinigami with what almost sounded like curiosity in its voice.

"Well Kurama I am interested in this and I am willing to do it but I also want to know what you think of it since we are partners?" Asked Naruto to Kurama wanting his opinion as well and wanting to know if wanted join Naruto on this journey.

Kurama was shocked at being asked this considering they had only recently started being partners and that Naruto would already trust him this much considering he was already betrayed by almost everyone the kid knew. "Kid I suggest we take the Shinigami's offer but we need more details of what we would to do." Kurama told Naruto.

"Our answer is yes Shinigami but we wish to know more of what happen to us now that we have said yes" Naruto said to the Shinigami.

The Shinigami was a bit surprised that they agreed to he said so easily. "In order to get your revenge on Konoha you will have to leave your home dimension to another one where you will be able to get the power necessary and also train your power to its max potential. I will need to convert your chakra to a kind of energy called reiatsu that is much stronger than chakra and should be easier for you to use considering your already massive reserves of chakra. Second I will need to fuse you two into one being so that this will work. Don't worry it will only combine everything but your mind and I will give you a new form in order to withstand the massive power you will wield. Third I will have to seal you inside of a being that will be able to withstand the power you will yield for 16 years of their life. While 16 years will pass in that world only 3 will pass in your home dimension. Fourth you will need to choose some individuals from said dimension to be your allies on quest to make Konoha pay for its crimes against you and everyone else." Said the Shinigami at the same time intriguing, confusing and slightly angering Naruto and Kurama at what he said and what they would need to do.

"Can you at least tell us who we will be sealed in for 16 years and why we would need to be sealed for so long in someone?" asked Naruto wanting to know who they would be sealed in.

"You will be sealed in one Ichigo Kurosaki and the reason why is I want you to see through his eyes what it is like to have a loving family and maybe know what a mothers love is like something you never really experienced growing up." Explained the Shinigami to Naruto and Kurama to help get rid of any potential confusion they might have had.

Both Naruto and Kurama were a little that Naruto may finally know what it is like to have mothers love and that would gain a new power that from the sounds of things had never been seen before in the elemental nations.

After Naruto and Kurama conversed about this for a little while they came to a decision.

"We will take your offer but first we want to know what our new form will look and that we can choose both heroes and villains as allies for our quest and we can also choose from people who have died during our fights in that dimension that we would want as allies. If you can do that then you have a deal." Naruto said to the Shinigami.

All right I can expect those term" The Shinigami then proceeded to wave his arm a tall lean man with a white shihakusho with a black cloth belt, white skin with black nails, white hair, golden irises with black sclera. In addition he had a huge cleaver like sword on his back wrapped in black bandages.

Two thoughts were going through both Naruto's and Kurama's minds _'he looks badass and we are going to be such a chick magnet'_

"When do we get started Shinigami?" Naruto asked the Shinigami

The Shinigami then stood and then sauntered over to Naruto… wait sauntered then did that mean…

The Shinigami finally removed its hood and revealed a beautiful woman who looked to be in her late teens._ (AN: she look like Death from DC comics)_ "We shall seal it with a kiss" Death told Naruto who was shell shocked at Death being a woman. When she kissed Naruto it was like a billion fireworks went off in his head at once and when the kiss ended Naruto was standing with a stupefied look on his face. Just when his brain was starting to work again the most intense pain he had ever known sprang into existence and he began yelling out in pain along with Kurama. If either of them could see they would raw energy rising from their bodies and combining into a new form of energy that was red in color. They would also see their bodies beginning to dissolve and combine into a new form that was forming in front of death. All the while Death had a worried look on her face and was wondering if they would survive the process. What she had not told was that they had tried this 3 other times with all the people living but with a new personality and no memories of their old life. She was still wondering what went so wrong with the being now calling itself Ulquiorra.

When the process finally ended Naruto's new form stood before testing out his new body. "Well Naruto it worked now off to get you in Ichigo's body." Death told the new Naruto and Began to walk away expecting Naruto to follow her. When he did not she turned around to face and saw a look of concentration on his face.

"Don't call me Naruto anymore call me Shirosaki for now" Naruto said to death who then began following her to wherever she was going. Death just decided to let the name thing be and lead him to where to he needed to go for the next sixteen years of his now immortal life if he was careful.

Watch out Konoha Jugdement day is coming for you and the rest of the elemental nations. To make it even worse they would cause there very destruction.

**This is my first fanfic so please no non constructive reviews. I have read a bunch of fanfics where Naruto is Either Ulquiorra, Harribel, or even Starrk. So I thought why not make him Hollow Ichigo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Responses to reviews**

**To Ishy00 and the Bag of holding: this will not be a naruhina fic. I said in the first chapter how all his friends and former allies in the leaf tortured him and that includes Hinata. I just did not go that deep into the torture because I thought it would be interesting to see what each person did to him later in the story.**

**To Rebmul: Tsunade is dead and I will reveal more about the assassination attempt and how she dies later in the story. Though I do have plans for her later in the story and I hinted in the first chapter what she might have happened to her when she died.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

After following Death for what seemed like an eternity Shirosaki was getting angrier by the second wondering when they would find get to their destination and Kurama was not helping that much either with his angry rants about being lost and his loud snoring when he slept which sounded like a thousand bombs going off at once. Just when he was going to yell at death at they were going he noticed what seemed like a tear in the distance that he had not seen before.

"Hey Death what is that up ahead?" Shirosaki asked Death with confusion and bit of frustration in voice.

"That my dear Naruto is where I will send you for the next 16 years and when you are sealed in Ichigo you will feel, hear, see, and taste everything he does so you have an even easier time experiencing what Ichigo experiences." Death to Naruto in a voice a parent might use on child when a child complains about doing something they do not want to do. "Now do you have any other questions Shiroskai because this will be your last chance for 16 years?"

"Yeah I do, first how will I be able to train my powers without Ichigo noticing, second will his parents notice me inside of him , third you never did tell me what exactly I am, and fourth how will I be sealed in him?" Shirosaki asked with a bit of frustration on his part for not asking this earlier before Naruto and Kurama merged together.

Death was a surprised it took him this long to ask these questions as she expected them to ask her before they merged together. "To answer the first and fourth question at the same time you will be in his mindscape that he will not be able to access until he is 15 so you do not have to worry about him discovering you until then and by then you should have mastered your powers by then. To answer the third question you are a kind of Vatso Lorde which is a type of hollow and the strongest form a hollow can achieve other than arrancar which is what you will become when you return to the Elemental Nations. To answer your second question Ichigo's mother has hollow blood flowing through her veins due to an incident earlier in her life."

"Well that answers those questions but what powers will have?" Shirosaki questioned death.

"Well for starters you will have massive amounts of reiatsu, greatly enhanced strength, speed, and durability, and an extremely powerful high speed regeneration, and sonido which is a technique similar to shunshin expect that sonido is better because there is no limit to how fast he can go and how much he can use it, you can also you use it in combat to appear anywhere on the battlefield and that includes above your opponent. You can also a technique called Cero which has several different forms for you to use in combat. A cero is similar to a bijuudama expect that it takes less time to form and all hollows can use but some cero's are stronger than others." Death explained to Shirosaki and with each new power revealed he formed a grin that would have the Joker proud.

Satisfied with the explanation given to him by Death he only had one thing to say "let's gets this party started." And with that he walked through the rip ready to begin his journey.

**Ichigo's Mindscape…**

When Shirosaki stepped through the portal the last thing he expected to see was a sideways city with the tallest buildings he had ever seen that were even taller than Kurama. Also he did not expect to see a man with a black cloak that always seemed to be moved by an invisible breeze and the man's long brown hair to move the same way as his cloak, sporting what appeared to be orange tinted sunglasses with a 5 0'clock shadow in his face.

They stood looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity until Shirosaki decided to speak up "Don't know who you are but I love your sunglasses."

The unknown man seemed to expect him to say anything but that which showed in the confusion on his face. "What are you doing here and how did you get in here intruder?" spoke the unknown with his voice holding the authority of person who was a leader.

"Well I died in my old world and when I died Death itself appeared and made a deal with me that would allow me the power to get revenge and that I would have to be sealed in a person called Ichigo Kurosaki for 16 years at which point I would be allowed to return to my world to gain revenge for what my homeland." Spoke Shirosaki in a voice filled with sincerity despite the clear madness seen in his eyes and heard in his voice.

The Unknown man did not know to believe him or not because on the one hand he did not have a reason to lie to him and on the other hand the way he said it spoke of a person who had known betrayal in its ultimate form, anger, pain, and sadness of a person who had seen the worst the world had to offer and then forced to live through the most horrific events every day of his life for centuries. Deciding that he needed to know more he decided to ask this individual another question. "Can you tell me how old you are and can you tell me about your life that makes so much sadness appear in your voice and eyes?"

"I am 15 years old and we may want to sit down because this will take a while to tell my story" Said Shirosaki in response to the man's questions. When they had gotten comfortable Shirosaki told the man everything that happened in his short life. Needless to say the unknown man was furious at how a mere child was treated worse than some mass murderers and actual demons weren't even that bad to children most of the time.

"I think you are telling the truth… what was your name?" The man asked Shirosaki realizing he had to ask his name.

"My name used to be Naruto but now my name is Shirosaki and I believe it is also polite to give your name as well." Shirosaki replied to the man wanting to know his name as well.

The man actually wondered if he should tell Shirosaki his real name or his false name. Deciding to trust Shirosaki for now he decided to tell him both of his names since Shirosaki already trusted him enough to tell him about his life "my real name is Yhwach but you can call me Zangetsu when in the presence of others like Ichigo." Zangetsu told him this as a sign of trust and respect for how Shirosaki never gave up even in his darkest hours in his old life and wished there were more people like him out there.

"Zangetsu I have proposition for you if you will hear me out." Said Shirosaki to Zangetsu who replied with an encouraging nod to him" How about we both train Ichigo and you help train me as well so I can gain experience fighting with a sword. I will also do the same thing Kurama did to me to Ichigo so he can better master his powers. I will be the devil that he fears while you will be the voice of reason and good that will help guide him through his journey. This way we both help Ichigo develop and master his powers when he gets them?" After Shirosaki explained his plan to Zangetsu he held his hand for a handshake should Zangetsu agree with him. For a while Zangetsu had a look of contemplation on his face while thinking over the possible deal. After a while he extended his hand and shook hands with Shirosaki sealing the deal.

"I forgot to ask this but how old is Ichigo right now?" Shirosaki asked Zangetsu forgetting to ask earlier.

"He is almost one year old and the reason his mindscape is so well developed is that his powers have mildly fluctuated since his birth forcing his psyche to develop a place for him to store his power without killing him due to the amount of energy flowing through him. It also does not help Ichigo contains the powers of many different and were it anyone else they would have died by now from the raw untapped power Ichigo contains." Explained Zangetsu to Shirosaki making Shirosaki wonder just what the hell Ichigo was to have so much power in him.

"Well I believe we should start training now and also watching Ichigo's life until he activates his powers and calls on us to help him" Shirosaki said to Zangetsu who formed a face that Shirosaki wonder just what kind of hell he got himself into.

**15 years later…**

For Shiroskai the past few years had gone by really fast. Between the hellish Training with Zangetsu and by himself in using his powers and watching Ichigo's life left him with very little free time for himself. Shirosaki grew to know what it was like to have a loving family and friends that were always there for you even if you did not want their help. He cried for week when Masaki died because of good a person she was and that she treated everyone with kindness that made even violent people calm down in a matter of moments and stop what they were doing. He wished the world had more people like her because it would be a much better place then. He discovered he had many things in common in with Ichigo throughout the years like how they would protect their friends no matter what and had a never give up attitude. Though he also discovered Ichigo was as clueless to girls as he once was but thanks to his merging with Kurama who had been around for centuries and sealed inside of 2 women before being sealed in him, he learned many things about women and was not nearly as hopeless with women as he was before. How Ichigo did not see Orihime's obvious attraction to Ichigo was beyond him.

He and Kurama got along better throughout the years but most of the time Kurama slept when not helping Shirosaki train with powers considering some of his hollows powers were similar to a Bijuu's. Kurama even told him the bijuu were created. Shirosaki then understood Kurama like a brother since their parents final wishes were spat on by the people of the elemental nations intending to use their power for themselves.

When Ichigo met Rukia that was when things finally got interesting for Shirosaki because that meant Ichigo would finally activate his powers and the real training would begin for them. Rukia actually reminded him of Princess Koyuki and a useful Sakura because she sometimes had a cold personality and he could see in her eyes a pain hidden deep down that she tried to keep secret. She would also try to keep Ichigo in line when he did something stupid. One thing he could not figure out was why she wanted to sleep in Ichigo's closet with a sleeping Ichigo in the same room as her without liking Ichigo in some way.

When Rukia was kidnapped by her brother Byakuya Kuchiki and her old friend Renji Abarai and leaving Ichigo near death it was then that Shirosaki and Zangetsu stepped in him and barely managed to save his life.

After Ichigo finally unlocked Shikai for Zangetsu did him and his friends leave for Soul society where shit hit the fan as soon as they set foot in soul society. Murphy's Law fucked with their group the whole trip because pretty much everything that could did go wrong during the whole trip in soul society.

When Ichigo was about to lose against Byakuya Shirosaki decided to save Ichigo's life while also scaring the crap out of Byakuya in the process. He even helped Ichigo learn a new technique when he possessed him.

When Ichigo and everyone else learned the truth of what Aizen was really doing they decided to put aside their differences to fight and hopefully defeat him. Unfortunately they were unprepared for the power of Aizen's Zanpakuto and when his two generals appeared things went from bad to worse.

When Aizen and his two generals left Shirosaki briefly heard Gin say sorry to Rangiku that no one heard with a brief look of sadness on his face that was missed by everyone but Shirosaki.

After everyone recovered and everything was cleared up Ichigo and company headed back to the world of the living.

**4 months later…**

Shirosaki instantly knew something was up when Ichigo felt a new kind of spiritual pressure that neither had ever felt before.

When Ichigo arrived at the park they two beings stamding there with a beat up Chad and a frightened Orihime. Deciding that now was the right time to show Ichigo that he needed to learn how to control his hollow powers Shirosaki possessed Ichigo halfway through the fight and proceeded to beat up the now identified Yammy and Ulquiorra. When Ichigo retook control he paralyzed Ichigo to make him fear what would happen if Shirosaki would gain enough power to permanently control Ichigo's body and destroy everything he cared about.

After Ulquiorra and Yammy left did he allow Ichigo to regain control of his body. Shirosaki thought that Ulquiorra might be a good follower to bring back to the Elemental Nations along with Gin but he needed to learn more about them before making any decisions and he also needed to learn how powerful they both were.

******Warning this Wednesday I will be leaving for a three week trip and I do not know if I will be to post any new chapter's during this period of time. I will probably write some chapters but will likely be unable to post them until I get back from vacation**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3...**

**Responses to reviews.**

**I know that Ichigo's inner hollow is actually his Zanpakuto. I just made Zangetsu his actual Zanpakuto so it would be easier for me let Shirosaki or Naruto's return to the Elemental Nations easier for me to write. On a side note for the most part Naruto will be called Shirosaki for most of the story.**

**The aftermath of Ichigo's second fight against Grimmjow...**

While Ichigo was recovering from his wounds in a blissful sleep he did not notice Orihime enter his room but something else did.

**In Ichigo's Mindscape...**

"That girl may think she has hidden herself from everyone's senses but I know that she is there standing over Ichigo" stated Shirosaki with amusement in his voice "I wonder if Zangetsu would be interested with messing with Ichigo?" Finishing his sentence he left to find Zangetsu.

When he found Zangetsu he saw him with a look of amusement on his face as well. "Are you interested in messing with Ichigo old man?" questioned Shirosaki. Receiving a encouraging nod in response he proceeded to explain his plan to Zangetsu who agreed with it.

**Outside Ichigo's mindscape that moment...**

Orihime was about to kiss Ichigo but could not do it. Right when she was about to get up there was a small release of spiritual pressure that made fall forward and kiss Ichigo on the lips. Because of this she completely missed the sound of camera going off.

When Orihime finally realized that she kissed Ichigo she immediately fell back with so much steam coming out of her ears that it almost turned into flames from the heat of embarrassment.

"Where did that spiritual pressure come from" wondered Orihime " well who ever did that thank you" she said to no one or so she thought. Right when she said that she swore she heard someone that sounded like an evil Ichigo say you're welcome.

**Back in Ichigo's mindscape...**

Shirosaki was rolling around on the floor along with Zangetsu howling with laughter.

"Did you see the look on her face it was priceless" stated Shirosaki in between his laughs.

"Good thing you thought of sending a message to Urahara to take a picture of Orihime kissing Ichigo. Who knew you could use spiritual pressure to send Morse code to somebody" said Zangetsu to his partner in crime.

**At Urahara's shop...**

Urahara had just returned after receiving that weird message had told him to go along with his experimental camera that he almost did not follow had his blackmail senses not gone off.

"Yoruichi where are you because I have something to show you that involves a certain somebody with orange hair." Said Urahara once he was inside his shop. No sooner than he had said that he sensed a certain somebody behind him. Turning around he saw Yoruichi standing behind him with a look of glee on her face and her hand held out in the universal gimme me gesture.

"Kisuke would you kindly hand the camera over so I can see the so called picture" Yoruichi said in a tone that said do what I say or experience horrible pain until you do hand it over.

Deciding to stay in one piece and not experience horrible pain he did the smart thing and handed the camera over to her.

When she saw the picture of Orihime kissing a unconscious Ichigo she grew a smile that almost literally went to ear to ear similar to a certain clown prince of crime.

Looking at Kisuke she saw the same look on his face. However she noticed one thing that was just now unsettling her. She could not sense Orihime's spiritual pressure anywhere at all. In a serious tone despite the situation they were in "Kisuke where is Orihime because I cannot sense her spiritual pressure anywhere near Karakura Town?"

"Mmm... It appears you are right I think she left with Ulquiorra for Aizen" stated Kisuke with a happy look on his face that quickly disappeared when he heard what he said. Another reason was that the amount of killing intent that Yoruichi was sending his way.

"Kisuke would you mind saying that again for me" Yoruichi said in a sickly sweet tone that told of death and pain with a matching look on her face that would make a certain captain proud.

**Squad 4 Barracks...**

Captain Unohana suddenly felt like someone had used her smile without her being there to witness it being used on some poor unfortunate soul.

**Back in Karakura Town...**

"I would rather not." Said Kisuke in a fearful tone. Unfortunately that was not enough to appease Yoruichi who began to beat the ever loving shit out of him for the rest of the night.

When it was finally over Kisuke was lying on the floor in heavily mangled heap on the floor. Happy that it was over he tried to look on the bright side with the blackmail material he had gotten. "by the way you have to tell Ichigo that Orihime was taken by Aizen and that you could have done something about it but chose not to so you could blackmail him later." stated Yoruichi while taking away the camera. Kisuke truly felt despair at that moment because all that hard work was down the drain with what Yoruichi had just said.

**1 week later...**

Ichigo had finally made to Los Noches with his friends after they discovered that Orihime had been taken by Aizen and that Kisuke could get them there. He almost got away with allowing Orihime to get away had it not been for a certain purple haired woman that told Ichigo and company before they left for Hueco Mundo. The look on Ichigo's face was priceless when he saw the picture and he could still hear Shirosaki laughing in his head a week later. Needless to say Ichigo and his friends beat the crap out of Urahara and may have even prematurely neutered him with how much he was kicked in the balls by everyone. When they were done beating him up they departed for Hueco Mundo with a warning for him to never do that ever again.

Currently Ichigo was fighting Grimmjow with his Hollow mask on to gain an advantage over Grimmjow. When Grimmjow decided to attack Orihime to get Ichigo to fight even harder did Ichigo finally stop holding back and defeat Grimmjow. Shirosaki thought that Grimmjow might make a good ally to bring back to the Elemental Nations if he could follow orders and allow him to lead. Grimmjow even reminded him of his old self expect he was much more careless and violent in his approach than he ever was.

When the 5th Espada Nnoitra Gilga showed up did things start to go really bad for Ichigo. Nnoitra appeared when Grimmjow tried to keep fighting despite losing the battle. When Grimmjow was going to charge Ichigo he threw his blade right at Grimmjow further wounding him and permanently taking him out of the fight. This man wait this thing disgusted Shirosaki to no end when he discovered that he would do whatever it took to gain more power even if it meant killing comrades as he attempted to do with Nel who Shirosaki actually liked. What made him hate Nnoitra even more was that he hated powerful women especially when they had more power than him and could easily beat him.

Nel reminded him of a combination of his old self and Tsunade. Nel was like that one person who everyone liked but could never truly understand with her odd behavior. One minute she was all happy and loving the next minute she was serious and all philosophical to everyone the next. He thought she might be a good ally to bring back to the Elemental Nations but he doubted she would willingly slaughter thousands maybe even millions to make the people of Konoha and everyone that ever hurt him or tried to even kill him.

Back to the fight. Ichigo was losing badly to Nnoitra and would have died had Nel not transformed into her adult form and save Ichigo at the last moment. She would have defeated Nnoitra expect due to the crack on her mask when she was about to deliver the killing blow she transformed back into her child self.

This allowed Nnoitra to almost win had Kenpachi not intervened. Kenpachi allowed Ichigo to escape rescue Orihime who had been taken by an unknown member of the Espada. Shirosaki was hoping and even knew that Kenpachi would defeat Nnoitra and that bastard deserved to die.

Ichigo then found Orihime who was being held in the custody of Ulquiorra. After a brief exchange of words between them Ichigo decided to start the battle by activating his mask and launching his signature attack Getsuga Tensho at Ulquiorra. Despite this strong attack it did not even scratch Ulquiorra along with Ichigo's following attacks.

Deciding that he had enough Ulquiorra took Ichigo to the very top of Los Noches and through its roof to show his resurreccion to Ichigo to show how powerful he truly was to Ichigo and try to show him true despair. To Ichigo's credit not once during the fight did Ichigo waver in his resolve to win.

Ulquiorra could not grasp how Ichigo could not give up despite facing such a superior opponent such as himself. Thinking that Ichigo might give up if he showed him his secret power that he doubted even Aizen knew about. Ending this sequence of thoughts he uttered two words that would change everything that followed "Segunda Etapa".

Shirosaki instantly knew he needed to bring Ulquiorra back with him to the Elemental Nations. He was further convinced when Ulquiorra utterly destroyed Ichigo and even killed Ichigo right when Orihime and Uryuu arrived to witness his apparent death. Shirosaki thought enough was enough and possessed Ichigo's body turning him into a Vasto Lorde.

Shirosaki thought that at times that Ulquiorra looked even afraid of him a few times during their fight. Unfortunately for Shirosaki he was rough at controlling his hollow powers outside of Ichigo's mindscape and Ichigo's will to be in control caused him to lose control of his Vasto Lorde form and attack everyone nearby including Orihime and Uryuu. He managed to regain control long enough to allow Ulquiorra to release Ichigo from his Vasto Lorde form by cutting off one of his horns.

Shirosaki was a little sad when Ulquiorra put out his remaining hand to reach Orihime and when Orihime tried to touch his hand he faded away into dust. After everything that happened he needed to temporally leave Ichigo alone long enough for him to learn to control his new power along with how to deal with his new look that he gained from making Ichigo's body enter his Vasto Lorde form. _(AN: he currently looks how his inner hollow looked when Ichigo entered his mindscape to learn the final Getsuga Tensho which looked badass in my opinion)_

When Ichigo had back in Karakura town and saw how everyone he knew had been defeated by either the Espada, Gin, or Aizen. He began to doubt that he would ever win against and it showed in his fight against Gin and Aizen. His dad arrived to save his life and help teach the final Getsuga Tensho after Aizen had left.

When we next see Ichigo he was in the Dangai entering his mindscape to learn the final Getsuga Tensho after his dad had halted the current in the Dangai. _(AN: The fight between Ichigo and the combined form of his inner hollow and Zangetsu happens the same as in the anime)_

After Ichigo had learned the final Getsuga Tensho and the price of using it did he fight Aizen who had been betrayed by Gin. When Gin saw the look now in Ichigo's eyes did he give Ichigo his blessing to fight Aizen.

What Shirosaki witnessed next was one of the most epic fights he felt he would ever see in his life. When Ichigo was about to use Mugetsu against Aizen did he say goodbye to Zangetsu for training him and for being a friend to him while he was sealed inside Ichigo. When Ichigo did use Mugetsu he utterly destroyed Aizen and won only to find out that Aizen had survived because of the Hogyoku.

After Ichigo lost his powers he saw a bright light erupt in Ichigo's mindscape and noticed that the energy emitting from the light felt the same as death when he met her. When the light consumed Shirosaki he saw that he was in the same place he had met death the first time. One thing he definitely was not expecting was that it was not just death there. There was a total of 9 individuals not including death and himself.

**Okay I know may sound a little winded and weird at times so forgive me but I quickly wanted to go the part of the story where he was sealed inside Ichigo. Also my memory of most of the past fights is rusty so that is another reason why I zoomed through them. Another reason why I wrote some of the fights the way I did was that I wanted you to see Shirosaki's point of view for most of Ichigo's fights. I thought of including his vizard training but decided not to include it because there was very little I could do with it and I did not want to include because most bleach fans know what happens in canon. I thought of ending the chapter with Ichigo defeating Ulquiorra but decided to end the chapter with Shirosaki ready to meet death and his potential followers from bleach. Also on a side note for most Kurama will be quiet or talk only at very important moments in my story so do not expect to hear from him much in the future**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**Just to clarify what I intend to do with the 9 individuals I showed in the last chapter they will be Shirosaki's followers when he arrives in the Elemental Nations. I will not have any of them combine with Shirosaki for more power. On a side note I may have certain individuals from the Elemental Nations join Shirosaki in his quest to destroy Konoha and some other nations as well.**

**Charity Songbird: First off I have to say I love your story Leaf's New Tree and always look forward to the next chapter. Your first question will answered in this chapter. To answer your second question some characters from Konoha will be given more time and development than others. I give more reason to Naruto's death in the next chapter which will take place in Konoha and cover what happened in the three years Naruto was gone. I do have plans with Sasuke but I will be using him more later in the story.**

**To whoever left this for a review "The Ancient Legends says… that someday this guy is going to update." That made laugh. Also this would chapter would have come out sooner expect I have been trying a new recipe and had limited success with it so far. Also when I did have time to do this something happened or came up that would not let me work on this. One day was going to work on this expect my mother turned on the TV and turned the speakers way up so I could not focus on this story. The second was my computer randomly restarted on me one day and I did not to continue to work on this chapter in case something happened to my work on this fanfic.**

There were many things Shirosaki expected to see when he met Death again but never in his wildest dreams did he expect to see the individuals he saw before him. One thing he expected them to do was attack him especially since of them were Ichigo's enemies.

He saw Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Gin, and five Espada he had never met or he saw only briefly. He looked at Death with a questioning look wondering what they were doing here when he thought he was supposed to choose his followers after he met Death but before he left for the Elemental Nations. What he did not was that Death had threatened them that if anyone of her guests attacked her or each other she would make them experience their worst nightmares until the end of time. When Grimmjow and a few others did not believe her she decided to show a sample of what that would be like for them. Needless to say when she decided to end her example some of them were in a fetal position. Grimmjow was even rocking himself back and forth while sucking his thumb he was terrified at what he had seen.

When Death saw Shirosaki's perplexed look she decided to clarify "I know you are wondering why I have so many Arrancar here especially when you only know two of them. Well I saw some of the Arrancar that you did not meet that would be able to help you in the Elemental Nations and defeat anyone that stood in your way with ease." said Death in a wise tone of voice. "Also some of them have similar beliefs and lived similar to you in many ways. Take Starrk and Lilynette here for example" Death said while gesturing at a brown haired man with a jaw bone on his face with a bored or disinterested look on his face and towards a young girl with green hair and pink eyes. Her hollow mask shard in the form of a helmet on her head with a horn sticking out of the left side of her head. "They were once one being who was very lonely because anyone that came near their original form died from their spiritual pressure. Eventually the loneliness got so bad that their original form decided to split its power and create two bodies so it would not be alone anymore."

After Death had finished her explanation Starrk and Lilynette were shocked that someone knew so much about them and even more shocked that if they heard Death right then this man standing in front of Death who looked similar to one Ichigo Kurosaki had at one point in his life experience intense loneliness.

"Okay I guess I can understand your reason behind Starrk and Lilynette but what about Grimmjow and the blonde woman and what I would presume to be her Fraccion standing behind her? Also how did you know that I wanted Ulquiorra and Gin to join me in destroying Konoha?" Shirosaki asked Death with a perplexed look on his face.

Death looked at Shirosaki with a "Are you that dumb look?" not believing he had just asked some of those questions given what she was and what she said to him when they last met. Deciding to answer to his questions. "To answer your question about Grimmjow, I wanted someone that would that would be okay with destruction and fighting against multiple opponents that would also test his skills on a daily basis. Also because I could and you should know better than to argue with death." Finished Death with a challenging tone on that last part that scared Shirosaki at what she could do to him.

Grimmjow was ecstatic to say the least at fighting so many strong opponents and that apparently Death liked him for some reason which had to count for something right. However Grimmjow did something that no man should attempt to do and that was ask Death out on a date without her actually liking him in that way. Grimmjow approached Death and put his arm around her shoulder "Lets you and me leave these idiots behind and go somewhere nice" Said Grimmjow to Death with his usual grin his face.

This got a reaction from everyone. Shirosaki was face palming not believing that Grimmjow could be this stupid. Starrk and Lilynette had a similar reaction to Shirosaki and were currently trying not to laugh at Grimmjow's stupidity. However the blonde arrancar and her fraccion's reaction were the worst considering they wanted to kill Grimmjow since they thought he would just use her for her power. However no one was prepared for Death's reaction Grimmjow asking her out.

Death grabbed Grimmjow's arm and twisted it so his arm was behind his back in the uncle position. You could even hear his bones starting to break because of how hard she was holding his arm. "Never assume that just because I saved your life that I like you and never ask me out unless I do something for you like what I did with Shirosaki!" With each word that Death spoke her voice rose in volume and killing intent that was focused only at Grimmjow. After Death said this everyone's attention shifted to Shirosaki who was unsure how to feel about Death's feelings towards him.

Death however decided to finish asking Shirosaki's questions after she let Grimmjow go. "The blond Arrancar is Tier Harribel and those are her Fraccion standing behind her. Harribel symbolizes sacrifice something that you should be very familiar with given how much you had to sacrifice in your life Shirosaki and how it ultimately led to your death by those that you were meant to protect. Also how I knew that you wanted Ulquiorra and Gin to join you is that I am Death and that gives me a certain level of Omnipotence." When Death finished her answers to the remainder of Shirosaki's questions everyone had varying reactions to what she said. Everyone was looking at Shirosaki wondering just how tough his life had been for him to have been killed by the very people he was supposed to protect. Shirosaki meanwhile was looking at Harribel with respect in his eyes. But he could not understand is that Harribel looked somewhat familiar to him but he could not place who she reminded him of.

Noticing that Shirosaki was staring at her with a questioning look on his face "why are you staring at me that way Shirosaki" asked Harribel with her own questioning look.

"Well Harribel you remind me of someone but I cannot remember who you remind me of." answered Shirosaki.

Before Harribel could reply to Shirosaki's answer Death decided to speak after deciding that they had gone off topic long enough "Anyway back to what I was going to say before you all went off topic I was going to say that I was going to tell you about Shirosaki's life since I told him about most of your pasts but only if he gave me permission to do so since his past is rather dark at times. So dark that it would make a hollows life seem like a paradise at times. I was going to let Shirosaki decide if he would talk about his past or if he would want me to so he would not have to relive such horrible events again." Stated Death with a very serious voice to further show how serious she was.

Everyone was shocked to say the least at what Death had said and had some difficulty believing what she said about Shirosaki. Harribel, Starrk, Lilynette, Gin, and Sung-sun believed Death while everyone else had trouble believing Death's claim. Grimmjow severely doubted what Death had said. Ulquiorra wanted the facts before he would believe Death. Apacci and Mila Rose doubted that anyone could have lived a life that was worse than a hollow's life. Those that did believe Death did so because they looked in Shirosaki's eyes and saw crippling pain and loneliness that could break lesser men in seconds. Gin did not even have to doubt Death because of he had done the equivalent of ripping out his own heart because of what he had to do so he could get close to Aizen and kill him for he did to Rangiku.

Shirosaki saw how some of them believed Death while others did not believe her so he decided to speak up "Death you can tell them about my life growing up and even how I died. I would rather not have to relive those memories again for the time being." stated Shirosaki in a somber voice. After he said that he used sonido to move far enough away from everyone else that he would not have to hear what happened next.

After Shirosaki left Death decided to tell everyone that was there Shirosaki's story "What I am about to tell is not to be repeated at all do you understand me!" Said Death with her voice full of killing intent to help get her point across about how serious she was about them not repeating this at all. When she received encouraging nods from everyone Death started telling everyone about what had happened to Shirosaki to turn him into the man they saw today.

**4 years after the Kyuubi attacked...**

A storm for the ages is what would best describe how strong this storm was. The wind was so intense that some of Konoha's bigger trees were shaking and groaning from the stress the wind was putting on them. Anything that was not tied down or left out in the streets was flying through the air and broke windows when they hit them. The rain was so intense that certain low lying areas of the village were flooded. Lightning was strikes were occurring every 5 seconds and most were striking the area in or around the village. All missions and operations in village besides the most essential ones were put on halt until the storm blew over and a state of emergency was declared where no one was allowed to leave their homes and shelters until the storm blew over and the Hokage declared it was safe to go outside.

Naruto did not understand how he got left in the storm. He remembered the head of the orphanage asking him to go outside to grab the toys the other orphans left outside last night and unknowingly do her job for her. When he got outside and grabbed the toys she asked for he returned to the orphanage where he discovered that the door had been locked and the storm that had started an hour ago and was starting to get really bad. He spent hours yelling and banging on the door to no avail and when he did get a response from someone it was the head of the orphanage "get lost demon we don't want you anymore be glad we let you stay this long demon!" exclaimed the head to Naruto over the roar of the wind and thunder.

Naruto seeing no other ran to streets to find any kind of shelter from the storm which was steadily getting worse. Every door he door he knocked on gave a response similar to the head of the orphanage. That happened yesterday morning and he was lucky he came this abandoned home late last night. He had unknowingly entered the Namikaze estate where his parents had lived. He could only take shelter in the kitchen due to some weird writing appearing on any of the others doors that would not allow him to enter the more secure parts of the home. He would have tried to look around the house more but a rock shattered a window and let the wind and rain in.

**The day after...**

It was nighttime and the storm had finally died down and Naruto could finally take in how where exactly he was. He did not why but he felt a feeling of warmth in his heart here. He knew that he could not stay here however and decided to leave the building. Upon seeing that his clothes were now nothing better than rags he decided to go back to the orphanage so he could try and get some clothes and his belongings. When he left the estate he unknowingly caught the attention of a certain Haruno who had moved across the street from the estate of her beloved Yondaime after the Kyuubi attack because he was the man she would always love and not her pathetic excuse of a husband. Seeing that the demon had the nerves to enter his home she decided to get a mob together of liked minded individuals. So caught up in her rage that she failed to remember that only members of the Yondaimes family could enter his compound.

Naruto had almost made it to the orphanage when he heard a large group of people moving behind him. Turning around he saw a large group of people starting to surround him and they all had looks of anger and disgust on their faces and it was all aimed at him. He thought he even saw some ninja in the crowd of people. Everyone was wielding a weapon of some kind and they appeared to be razor sharp.

"Well demon do you have anything to say for yourself" yelled a pink haired woman. "Well it doesn't matter what you say anyway we are going to finish what the Yondaime started and kill you for using his home for your evil purposes." After she said this the crowd got even more riled up and started to crowd even more around Naruto.

Naruto was scared beyond all comprehension and could not even understand why they were going to hurt him. The adults that had ranged weapons threw them at Naruto at nonvital points on his body and pinned him to wall in a nearby alley so he could not move and they could torture him longer and maybe even kill him tonight.

Most of the adults just hit him or stabbed him. The ninja that were in the crowd used fire justu on him. There were even some anbu in the crowd. These anbu were the ones that were supposed to protect Naruto. However during all of this Naruto did not cry even once. One of them had silver gravity defying hair and had a dog mask on his face.

"Tonight demon you die for killing my sensei." said the dog masked anbu who held out his right hand and covered it with lightning. "Raikiri" yelled out the man and shoved his hand through Naruto's chest hoping to kill him.

Now this would have killed any other child but since Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him it gave a healing factor strong enough to survive all these attacks upon his 4 year old body. However this did very little to ease the pain he was currently in.

When the mob had finally left Naruto cried. His little body was cut up in so many different ways that it was difficult to tell where some cuts ended and others began. His clothes were virtually nonexistent. When Naruto was about black out did he see someone arrive and try to help him. He thought he saw purple done in a short spiky fanned ponytail. He also saw someone wearing an anbu weasel mask and weird red eyes that to many would seem cold but to Naruto seemed warm and friendly. Shortly after he saw them arrive did he finally lose consciousness.

**The next morning…**

After Naruto was dropped off at the hospital by 2 unknown people he was treated only by a newly registered nurse who had very little experience at treating people's wounds. All the doctors and most of the nurses refused to help Naruto which is why only one person was even trying to help him. The nurse's name was Rose Haruno and she could not understand how people could hurt such a young child. Rose was 14 years old and had just finished training to be a nurse last week which meant she had very little experience real world experience.

When the Sandaime Hokage learned what happened to little Naruto he was thrilled that someone was finally making the brat pay for killing his wife and oldest son before the demon was sealed away in Naruto. However he knew that if what had happened last continued for too long then he would have an unstable jinchuuriki that would never protect Konoha. Deciding to get a second opinion he called for meeting with his old rival Danzo about what to do about this situation.

After Danzo arrived in his office Sarutobi decided to get to business right away. "Danzo do you know why I called you here?" Questioned Sarutobi.

"You called me to help you decide what to do about Naruto after he suffered his first beating last night and what you should do so that he does not turn against Konoha?" After getting a confirming nod from Sarutobi did he continue "Well what we could is put a unique kind of memory seal on him that would make Naruto forget any defining features of any future mob members. It would also make it so that he will think that the last time he was attacked by a mob was months ago instead of a few days ago or the night before. We could also put a loyalty seal on him that would make him loyal to certain members of the village like the Hokage." Concluded Danzo in an emotionless tone that he always used when in public.

Sarutobi thought over this for a few moments and thought that it could work but he did see some flaws in the plan. "Danzo how strong will this seal be and what could possibly break it? Also I want to include a memory seal on it that will make him forget anbu ever attacking like last night with Inu. I will also include a seal that will affect his ability to learn and memorize things that are taught to him making it harder for him to become independent from Konoha. While I understand this will affect him in the academy it will also make him less of threat to us." Said Sarutobi with calm tone of voice.

Danzo was slightly surprised that Sarutobi would agree with his plan for Naruto and even more surprised that he might agree with it. "To answer your question about the seals strength it should last a little over a year under the right conditions. It would last longer if Naruto did not have to suffer any beatings but because of the beatings he will get it will weaken the seal each time a mob attack him. To combat this you will have to reapply the seal once a year and will have to place the seal somewhere on his body where you do not have to worry about a mob attacking him. I would suggest placing the seal in his mouth where no one will ever see it. Also if you want me to I could tell certain individuals about the seal so that when they form a mob to attack Naruto they will know to avoid injuring his mouth to bad. One person I would suggest is Mebuki Haruno after all she was one of the ring leaders last night and can form a mob at any time to attack Naruto." Said Danzo after mulling over what he should say to Sarutobi that would make everyone happy.

Sarutobi thought about this for a few moments and liked Danzo's plan for dealing with Naruto. "Danzo I agree with your plan and I want that seal ready by tomorrow so I can put it on young Naruto as soon as possible."

While Danzo and Sarutobi had been talking in his office Sarutobi had forgotten that he had asked to talk to Naruto's nurse after she was done taking care of Naruto. Rose had arrived just in time to hear everything those two men said and knew that she had to help get Naruto out of the village even if she died trying because deserved that to happen to them.

So she ran back to the Hospital to get Naruto and when she arrived at his room she saw him awake. Deciding that if she told Naruto what the Hokage was going to do him would make it easier to get him out of the village and to safety. While she did have some difficulty explaining to Naruto about what the Hokage was going to do to him he eventually understood and agreed to leave with her.

Rose was able to get Naruto out of the Hospital without a problem and they were about to reach a village gate when 3 anbu appeared in front of them.

"Rose Haruno why are leaving the village with this de... child?" questioned an anbu with an Inu mask. He knew why she wanted to leave the village but he merely wanted to confirm his suspicions and hopefully get a confession from her.

"I know what the Hokage wants to do with Naruto and I will not allow it to happen on my watch." Exclaimed Rose with enough courage that it impressed the anbu.

Inu made a few gestures to his fellow anbu and they ran forward to capture Rose and Naruto. Inu's teammates knocked out Rose and Naruto with a quick chop to the neck. After his team had captured the 2 they left for T & I so they could apply the seal on Naruto in a more peaceful environment and decide what to do with Rose without anyone knowing where she went.

After Rose and Naruto were dropped off at T & I the Hokage was informed about had happened and thought about what to do with Rose. He eventually figured out the perfect way to make everyone happy including her family. He then called for a Yamanaka to meet him at T & I and for someone to get Sakura Haruno as well.

**2 hours later…**

When Rose woke up one of the last things she expected was to see her little sister blindfolded and tied to chair with deaf seals on her that would make it so that she would not be able to hear anything until the seals were removed. She also saw Naruto chained to a wall and was still unconscious. She also noticed that she chained to a wall and was also in front of Naruto. She heard then heard sound of a door opening and saw 4 people walk through.

She immediately noticed the Hokage. She also noticed Danzo following close behind him and with an anbu with a blank mask and orange hair following Danzo. The fourth one caught her attention as it appeared to a young man a little younger than her. He had silver and glasses and wore an anbu outfit without the mask.

While Rose was looking at the people in front of her she failed to notice that Naruto was starting to wake up. While this escaped Rose's notice it did not escape the Hokage and his companions. "So the demon has finally decided to wake up and grace us with his presence" said Sarutobi with his voice laced with anger and rage.

When Naruto heard that voice and saw that it was coming from the man he called grandfather. Naruto could not believe that one of the few people that he actually thought cared about him hated him the most. He still did not why people were calling him a demon. "Why do you keep calling me a demon when I have done nothing to anyone?" asked Naruto with a voice filled with so much sadness that it would break most people's hearts hearing it. Unfortunately for him the only that it affected was Rose.

When Rose heard how broken Naruto sounded she started to cry in sadness until she heard the sound of a hard slap. She saw Naruto with half his face turning red and that the Hokage's hand was raised to slap to him again.

"Stop lying to us you demon you know exactly what you did and you thought you could get away with killing so many people just by taking on the form of a child. Well we saw right through your lies and illusions demon. So when you say that you did nothing wrong we know that you are lying to us and lying to youself. You killed hundreds if not thousands of people when you attacked Konoha 4 years ago." Yelled the Hokage at Naruto who was flinching at every word he heard and was too scared to think straight.

As the Hokage was saying this he motioned for the 3 anbu with him to begin what he had in mind. One anbu with orange hair walked over to the still sleeping Sakura and stood next to her. The other 2 anbu moved next to Rose and drew their tanto's and stood next to Rose on both sides of her. While Rose was scared as to what might to her, she decided that she would help Naruto even though she knew that she was probably going to die in the next few minutes. She looked straight into Naruto's eyes and when he stared back at her did she speak with her voice full of love and courage that was usually shown to a close family member. "Naruto whatever happens next know this. There will always be someone out there that will love and care about you even if you do not know it. I know that someday you will change the world because you have the heart of a true leader not like the Hokage who abuses his authority. Also promise me that you will make everyone responsible for this pay and that you will never forget me and what I did for you and that you will protect my little sister Sakura." Rose said this with determination that helping Naruto gain courage and remember her words.

"I promise Rose that I will do what you asked of me and make sure that everyone who did this will pay." Yelled Naruto to show how serious he was. While Rose and Naruto were talking the Hokage was putting the finishing touches on the seal he was going to use on Naruto which is why he allowed them to talk as long as they had. Now that he had put the finishing touches on the seal did he motion for the anbu to start the plan.

When the 2 anbu saw the signal from there Hokage they raised their swords to swing at Rose while the Hokage forced Naruto to keep his eyes open and make sure that he saw everything that was going to happen next.

The 2 anbu first cut Rose at the sides of her stomach and made sure not go to deep or hit any vital points so that she would suffer longer. Then they cut the middle of hands and did enough damage to them that even if she lived she could never have a medical career again. Then they cut through her thighs and of the anbu used his lightning affinity to shock her legs and destroy her legs nervous system taking away her ability to walk. Rose was screaming throughout the whole process and Naruto was crying and trying his best not to look at what was happening to her but Hiruzen would not allow him to look away or close his eyes. The anbu then proceeded to cut into her shoulders, stomach, her womb, and then make shallow cuts on her face. The anbu with the lightning affinity would send lighting through his tanto every time he cut her with his sword.

Rose now could only feel pain and her blood coming down her body. The other anbu that was cutting Rose noticed how much Naruto was crying and sent his partner a few hand signals to tell him of what he had in mind. Using his water affinity he used a jutsu to collect all of Naruto's tears and send the liquid to spread evenly on and around Rose. Once she was covered in Naruto's tears the anbu with the lighting affinity sent lightning coursing through his sword. He then decided to wait for the Hokage's approval.

Hiruzen saw the 2 anbu were going to do and gave them go ahead to do what they were planning while motioning for the orange haired anbu standing next to Sakura to get ready for his role.

After receiving the Hokage's approval the anbu with the lightning affinity thrust his sword through the middle of Rose's back. The moved both paralyzed her and shock worse than all the other lightning attacks because of Naruto's tears covering body which the increased the lightning's strength and she even started to catch on fire on certain parts of her body that caused even more pain for her. Naruto felt his already fragile heart start to fracture into a million pieces. When the Hokage saw that Naruto was almost ready to use the fox's energy and that Rose was near death did he tell the anbu to stop.

"Fu start the mind extraction and transfer process now before Rose dies and we lose the chance to do so." Ordered the Hokage to the orange haired anbu who did as he requested. However before he could start the process Rose spoke up for one last time.

"Naruto I want you to know that despite knowing you for a short time that I have come to care for you and I hope that others will see you for the kind hearted person you really are. Make sure to keep your promise to me as well." Said Rose to Naruto with her voice filled with love and courage despite how weak it sounded from the torture she had undergone. Her one working eye looked straight at Naruto's and he knew that no matter what the village did to him he would his best to honor his promise to Rose. When Rose saw the look of determination in Naruto's eyes did she close her eyes and prepare for the final blow.

Before Rose died the anbu member identified as Fu activated a technique that allowed him to send certain parts of Roses personality and techniques and put them in Sakura's mind which would eventually create inner Sakura in the future. After Fu had done this the Hokage signaled the other 2 anbu to kill Rose. The anbu with the lightning affinity raised his tanto and beheaded Rose who died with a smile on her face. That was the last thing Naruto saw before the Hokage applied the seal on him that would make him obedient to Konoha and him.

However before all of Naruto's recent memories could be destroyed the Kyuubi protected them from being destroyed so he could eventually make his container attack the village. He would later show Naruto these memories among others when they befriended each other when Naruto was imprisoned before his execution. He would show Naruto memories of when he was almost raped or molested at times by certain mob members like Mebuki Haruno. Naruto would also witness other people who helped him like Rose did also get tortured as well. He would also show Naruto a memory where he was tortured by the Hokage for 24 hours straight.

**Back in present time…**

"Naruto would also grow up to be bullied at school and have his education sabotaged. Parents taught their kids to hate Naruto and even bully him or ignore him as if he was the plague itself. Every year though Naruto would have certain memories sealed or altered every time the Hokage put the unique memory seal on him. Naruto at one point found out that he was not the only that they were doing this to. He found out that the Hokage was also doing something similar to three other people. One person was named Tsunade Senju" Finished Death who took deep breath when she was done talking not expecting to talk as she had. When she saw everyone's faces she noticed most of them had looks of pure anger and rage at what Naruto had gone through. Even Ulquiorra looked like he was trying to show anger at what he heard from Death judging by how his looked to be trying form a new expression. Gin even had eyes open to how mad he was at how a mere child was treated like a mass murderer. Grimmjow however confused death since he had look of confusion on his face as if he trying to piece something together and was struggling to do so.

"I get that this Naruto kid had a sad and miserable life but what does that have to do with Shirosaki?" questioned Grimmjow with a confused tone of voice.

Everyone looked at him with a 'are you that stupid' look on their faces. Deciding to clear things up for Grimmjow, Death walked towards him and hit him on the head multiple times with the flat part of her scythe while saying "You are an idiot. I pretty much told you that Naruto became Shirosaki when he died and I offered him a chance to finally get revenge on Konoha." Exclaimed Death. After she said this Grimmjow who was now rubbing his from hard his head was hit suddenly had a look of understanding show on his face.

"Am I really this big of an idiot?" questioned Grimmjow hoping not to get a response from anyone.

"Yes you are an idiot who fails most of the time to grasp even the most basic of concepts." Stated Ulquiorra with his ever present cold and logical voice. What Ulquiorra said gained nods of agreement from everyone present even Apache and Mila Rose nodded as well and they had trouble at times understanding certain things as well.

"I am going to bring Shirosaki back here and I expect you to decide by then if you are going to join him on his quest to destroy Konoha. If you do not want to join him then I will send you to where you were supposed to go after your deaths." Said Death before leaving to grab Shirosaki and bring him back he could who would join him and who wouldn't on his quest to destroy Konoha.

While Death was grabbing Shirosaki everyone else was thinking about whether or not they would join. Though if you could see the look in their eyes you would see that most of them would follow Shirosaki on quest to destroy Konoha and make sure that the people who hurt Naruto as child would suffer a cruel and horrible fate.

When Death returned with Shirosaki, they both noticed how everyone had looks of determination on their faces. Harribel was the first to step forward and pledge her allegiance in taking down Konoha. Her Fraccion shortly followed after her.

"Shirosaki me and my Fraccion will follow you on your quest to destroy Konoha." Harribel said while kneeling in front of Shirosaki and Death.

"I too shall follow you Shirosaki for two reasons. The first reason is that Konoha is a plague that needs to be wiped out of existence. The second reason is that I am now seeing and remembering things of life I do not remember and I believe the memories have to do with Konoha specifically with a man named Danzo." Said Ulquiorra while also kneeling in front of Shirosaki and Death. After Ulquiorra had said this Death mentally facepalmed and quickly turned to Shirosaki and whispered to him "Ulquiorra is from your world as well and I also turned him and Harribel into Arrancar as well. However I will not tell you who they were in there past lives for it will be up to you to figure it out with them." Shirosaki got a confused look on his face that was quickly replaced by understanding.

"I choose to follow you as well because you understand us better than anyone else will and can hopefully be friends with me and Lilynette." Said Starrk with Lilynette copying his actions as well. They thought that Shirosaki should have the power to withstand their immense spiritual pressure judging from what they of him and how strong Death was.

"I know what it is like having your life being a lie and to see those you care about hurt and wanting to the people who hurt them to pay." Said Gin with his eyes open and looking straight into Shirosaki's to show how serious he was while holding out his hand to Shirosaki. When Shirosaki saw this he took Gin's hand and said "I look forward to working with you and everyone else." Stated Shirosaki while looking at everyone who said they would follow him on his quest to destroy Konoha.

Grimmjow however was still thinking of the potential pros and cons of joining Shirosaki and his quest to destroy Konoha. Key word being thinking. He wanted to have several good battles if he joined Shirosaki but from what he had heard so far most of the people of his homeland were weaklings and would hide behind others. "I have two questions for you Shirosaki before I agree to follow you." When Grimmjow received a continue gesture from Shirosaki he continued "I want to know if I will have a good battles there or will everyone be weaklings. Second will I be able to fight you after you complete your quest to Konoha because if you are anything like Ichigo then I will have a great fight with you." Asked Grimmjow while doing his best to appear disinterested in what was going on despite wanting to fight everyone there really bad.

"I can tell you that are some seriously strong people in the Elemental Nations and that Konoha has produced some really strong shinobi. Some of them are powerful enough to level entire mountain ranges and reshape the landscape. There is even a legend of a man that able to fight a great beast and create the moon to seal away the beast. This man was called the sage of six paths and I can tell that he was indeed real and was not a legend." Shirosaki said this hoping to impress Grimmjow and he looked to be impressed by what he said judging by the stars in his eyes and the crazed grin on his face.

"Get me a fight against someone like that and I will follow you anywhere." Stated Grimmjow with excitement in his voice at facing such strong individuals.

"I can guarantee we will be fighting such strong people since some really strong people resided in Konoha." Said Shirosaki happy that he had so many people willing to join him on his quest to destroy Konoha. He even thought of some people that might join him once he returned to the Elemental Nations.

"Okay now that everyone has agreed to follow me I will lay down some ground rules that all of you must follow. First you will do what I tell you to do and not argue with me. Second if a situation gets to hairy for you complete what I asked of you then escape and return to me. I want everyone to live and survive their fights. I will not punish you for not completing a mission or task I assigned to you. Also if I am unable to lead or we split up to complete different mission then Harribel will be in charge followed by Ulquiorra if she is unable to lead at that time. By unable to lead I mean they are too injured to fight and think clearly. Also certain people and places are to be attacked unless I tell you to. Are we clear?" Said Shirosaki with a slight questioning tone on the last sentence. He then received understanding nods from everyone even Grimmjow.

After Death saw everyone agree with what Shirosaki said and that they would follow did she speak up. "Shirosaki there are three other things I need you to do in the Elemental nations besides destroying Konoha. I need you to help the rebels in Kiri win the civil war they are in. I will also need you to destroy Iwa and the Akatsuki. I need you to destroy Iwa because they have given in to their hatred and treat their Jinchuuriki even worse than you were. The Akatsuki need to be destroyed because they plan to capture all the bijuu and use them to rule the Elemental Nations with an iron fist and get rid of anyone that stands in their way." Said Death while looking at everyone in front of her to gauge their reactions to what she had said. Some looked happy at what she had asked of them. Others however did not seem to care anyway at what she said.

"I don't have a problem doing that does anyone else?" questioned Shirosaki of his followers. He noticed how everyone did not seem to have a problem with what she had asked. "Death would please to us who the leader of the rebels in Kiri is? I want to know the good guys from the bad guys when we get there." Questioned Shirosaki wanting to know who the leader of the rebels was.

"Her name is Mei Terumi and she is frequently seen in the company of a man named Ao and a young teen named Chojuro. She possesses two bloodlines that will help you identify her. She uses lava release and boil release. However I cannot reveal too much about her without looking like spies sent to attack or sabotage the rebels." Death said to Shirosaki. "Also before I forget I will be sending you and your followers to Suna to rescue Gaara who was recently captured by the Akatsuki to get his bijuu. Also a team from Konoha is going to be sent to Suna to rescue Gaara and hopefully improve relations between Suna and Konoha which went sour after your death."

"Well I guess it is time for us to leave and make a big return to the Elemental Nations while rescuing an old friend as well. Also we have the chance to humiliate Konoha at the same time as well which makes this a win-win if everything goes well." Said Shirosaki to both himself and everyone else who started to get ready to leave.

Death opened a portal that showed a desert area with what looked like a village in the distance. "Here this portal should get you close enough to Suna to get you a head start on Konoha and not arouse suspicion from the people there." Said death before motioning for them to enter the portal. Shirosaki was the last to leave but before he could leave he was stopped by Death who gave him a deep kiss that was mind blowing to him. After the kiss was done Death whispered to Shirosaki "When you are done with everything I asked you to do in the Elemental Nations you and me are going to have some fun together got it" while lowering her hand to certain part of Shirosaki's body to show what kind of fun she meant. Before Shirosaki could do more than nod Death kicked him through the portal for her amusement mostly.

"Look out Konoha the true devil has arrived." Said Shirosaki with barely contained glee in his voice while he and his followers headed for Suna to start their journey to destroy Konoha.

**I know this chapter took a while to write but as you can see it is the longest chapter yet. I will hint at two people who will join Shirosaki for sure that are from the Elemental nations. One is commonly called an Angel and the other one is usually silent unless he needs to say something that is absolutely necessary (I left a hint for you at some point in this chapter for who this is.) I thought about having Rose raped by the Hokage but decided that was a little overkill for what I needed so I cancelled that part and put instead the torture scene. Hope you thought the torture scene was good. I used the anbu affinities instead of names or masks because I want people to guess who those anbu were. The lightning affinity anbu was not Kakashi just to clear that up right now. Also I do not if I want this story to be a harem, a single pairing or no pairing at all. Let me know what you want in the reviews. If I do a harem it will have 3 to 5 people max. Also nobody in the harem can be a part of the Konoha 12. More people will join Shirosaki other than the two characters I hinted at. They will join him later in the story as well. The next chapter will cover what has been going on in Konoha and some of the other nations since Naruto's death. Once again there will be little to no fight scenes in the next chapter as well. Death showed everyone Naruto's memories similar to Ulquiorra's eye thing and a version telepathy to show everyone his memories.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Responses to reviews**

**For the most part people are asking for a small harem and I will do my best to do so. Also thank you for all the positive responses to the flashback so far.**

**Charity Songbird: to answer question 3 I do not know if I will bring that character back or not at this point in time. For question 4 I agree with you that Grimmjow is like Zabuza as a college kid. Glad that you like the personality I gave Death. I do not know why but to me Death makes more sense as a female than as a male or an it. I do not know if it will be possible to bring every dead Naruto character at this point in the story as an Arrancar. Some I can see but others not so much.**

**Darkness Shadow: You are half right with Tier and your first guess to who Ulquiorra is correct.**

**Anime Collector: You are correct with both characters.**

**DBladde59: I will probably not have Shirosaki use Kido given that he is a Vasto Lorde and yes he still has the same sword. However I may have him later learn a few Kido but I do not know for sure which I could possibly use.**

**Pingas: I did like the ancient legend comment and it was funny to at least me. When you mean that other continents expect more do you mean chapters or how well written the story is? I want to know for sure what you meant without jumping to the wrong conclusion.**

**Konoha 3 years after Naruto's death…**

After Naruto's execution things changed in many ways and some were good while others were not. Danzo had stripped the Civilian council of their power much to their surprise and what remained was only for trading and to help balance the economy. He closed down many of the shops that were not relevant to being a ninja like dress stores, paint stores, and wedding stores. He then had many stores change what they sold to better fit a ninjas needs.

Danzo put the same seal he puts on members of root on all active shinobi ranging from genin to anbu. He had the academy undergo a total rehaul of both the courses and graduating age. Now the students learned of the more practical aspects of being a shinobi like tracking, taijustsu, medical training, teamwork, poisons and their antidotes, and minor sealing. He changed the graduating age from 13 to 15 and made it so that the students were required to perform their first kill before they graduated. He also made it so that at the age of 5 children were required to start the academy unless there were unable to like if they were paralyzed or too sick to be a good ninja. If a student did not do the kill or had a bad reaction then they were either seen by a Yamanaka to see if they had the potential to still be ninja or kicked out of the academy. The people he had them kill were prisoners that were captured bandits and low ranking missing nin. He also did not allow civilian children to join unless they had enough chakra or the potential to be a good ninja.

He literally emptied out the orphanages and had the children in them join root by force if necessary. He then had any mature single female of a clan that was low in numbers turned into literal breeding machines to bring the clan back up in numbers. He occasionally helped that process along personally. Currently the Kurama, Uchiha, and some Uzumaki clan members that he had found were being used as breeding machines. He had Sasuke's seed extracted from him and used to impregnate many strong Kunoichi like Kurenai Yuhi for example and that was done against her will like so many others. What many people did not know was that Danzo had kidnapped many young and promising Kunoichi of the Uchiha clan throughout the years so he had a little over 18 Uchiha clan members working for him or being used as breeding machines. He had been surprised that Itachi did not notice how some of his young female clan members missing the night of the massacre. For the Uzumaki clan he had found some living female members and had them captured and turned immediately into breeding machine once he got confirmation that they were real members of the Uzumaki clan. The youngest person that had been impregnated was Yakumo Kurama and that was at the age of 14.

He made Root an official organization as well. When people had heard about that happening some were happy with his decision while others were against it. He allowed Naruto's dead body to be examined to see if they could get anything useful out of it like the nine tails chakra. So far very little progress had been gained due to how harmful the Kyuubi's chakra was. One thing that scared him a little was that there had yet to be any signs of the Kyuubi reforming. It was if the Kyuubi had died along with Naruto. He decided to take another at what remained of Naruto's seal and discovered that if the Kyuubi was not released by Naruto before his death then the Kyuubi would die with him. When Danzo discovered this huge flaw in his plans he almost thought of contacting Orochimaru to use his Edo Tensei to bring Naruto back to life so he could then extract the nine tails. However Orochimaru had gone deep into hiding after his failed attempt to get Sasuke. So he had no way of contacting Orochimaru without gaining too much suspicion from the other villages.

Several Shinobi and civilians left Konoha. This included Iruka who was against Naruto imprisonment and execution the whole time and could not bring himself to be at Naruto's execution. Iruka was one of Konoha's best teachers which set his plans for the academy back a little. The Ichiraku's left Konoha as well after Naruto's execution. The most damaging person to leave was Anko Mitarashi who left with Iruka after Naruto's execution. Anko was perhaps one of the only people who ever truly cared about Naruto along with the Ichiraku's and Iruka. The reason why it was so damaging when she left was that she was one of the heads of T & I so she knew many of Konoha's secrets and Justus that were not common knowledge to even the people of Konoha. He currently did not know their current whereabouts despite many supposed sightings in Suna and Kiri.

While he had been upset by these setbacks he could still remember how it felt when he helped cause Tsunade's death.

**Shortly after Naruto left the Village to get Sasuke…**

Danzo had known that Sasuke would attempt to leave Konoha if he was offered enough power. He had helped even make Sasuke into the person he currently was. He used subtle genjustus combined with the civilians treating him like royalty to have him get a huge ego and a superiority complex. He had root agents watching Sasuke and Naruto when they were in the village and to alert him when they left village even if it was for a mission or if they were doing anything suspicious. When one of his root agents reported to him that Sasuke had left the village he had all available root agent's watch Naruto's every move and let him know the exact minute he left the village to retrieve Sasuke. When he was alerted that Naruto was about to leave the village gates he activated his special side project. Using the blood of Naruto that he acquired over the he proceeded to try and clone Naruto. There was only one successful clone and even then it was estimated that the clone would die 10 minutes after it left its stasis tube. The stasis tube was only thing keeping the clone alive and not dying.

He had Fu enter Naruto's mind once when he was sleeping and him copy Naruto's behavior and his two favorite techniques the Rasengan and Shadow clone Jutsu. He also had Fu teach the clone Shunshin. Danzo quickly had him taken out of the stasis tube and gave the clone one order and one order only. Kill Tsunade Senju by any means necessary.

**At the Hokage office same time…**

Tsunade was worried for Naruto and his team. She had sent them on a mission with no Intel or backup available to them. Hopefully Suna would get their request for help soon and help Naruto's team capture Sasuke.

Tsunade was conflicted about Naruto in certain ways. She had uncovered partial evidence about what her sensei had done to Naruto throughout the years and it scared her that sensei could be so cruel to a child. She also discovered that many people who had shown Naruto kindness throughout the years had either mysteriously vanished or somehow died of natural causes like a heart attack. Only a few people were not killed because there potential deaths would bring to much attention to Sensei and Naruto. The Ichiraku's for example were a popular restaurant and many people would start asking questions if they died or disappeared. The same was true with Iruka and Anko.

Tsunade also did not why she starting to become attracted to Naruto. He reminded her of her brother and her dead lover Dan in many ways while still being his own person. She liked his never give up attitude and how it was infectious and could affect even the most stubborn of people like herself. This is what troubled her though just how much was Naruto truly aware of what her sensei done to Naruto and how much did he remember. Was his current personality his real one or was that a fake one as well that was created by seal by on him. She discovered that if the seal on Naruto was not reapplied soon all of his sealed memories would return to him along and that scared because that kind of emotional trauma could break a person and turn them insane but it appeared that only her sensei, Jiraiya, or Danzo were the only ones capable enough to create and use such a seal. Since her sensei was dead only Jiraiya or Danzo could apply the seal but Jiraiya can't because he was currently out of Konoha for a few months to check on his spy network while Danzo rarely was seen outside of his so called secret headquarters that nearly all of the Anbu and even few high class jounin knew about and could even tell you how to get in, hell even a few high ranking council members knew where it was. she actually laughed a little at sad it was that Danzo's so called secret base was not so secret.

While Tsunade was thinking about Naruto she did not notice that all but one of her anbu guards left her office. The only remaining anbu was loyal to Danzo and had been tasked to be a witness for what Danzo had planned. He was only told to watch and make sure that no one interferes with the assassination of Tsunade.

The door to hokages office was slowly opened and then slowly closed so as to make as little noise as possible while her assassin got ready to kill her. One of the reasons Tsunade did notice her assassin entering the room was that she was staring out the window watching the village below her. The assassin used Shadow clone Jutsu to form a Rasengan. The assassin then proceeded to run at the Hokage chair and hit Tsunade in the back so as to immobilize her. Unfortunately this is where the plan went from a success to a failure. Tsunade had finally noticed the presence in her office and using her chakra sensory skills sensed that the person had prepared a powerful jutsu to attack her with if the killing intent in the room was anything to go by. Turning around and bracing herself for an attack she was shocked to see Naruto charging at her with a Rasengan in hand with it aimed at her chest. Tsunade managed to use her strength to change the trajectory of the attack and had it near her shoulder where the Rasengan nearly took her arm off. Tsunade then used her good arm to send Naruto to the ground. Taking a look at Naruto while he was down on the ground she quickly noticed two things that did not add up. One his eyes were cold and emotionless and the blue parts of his eyes were almost sickly pale as if they had never seen the light. Two she could not sense Naruto's massive chakra reserves in this person and even Naruto's shadow clones had more Chakra than the person below her. She noticed all of this while using her good arm to apply healing ninjutsu to her damaged arm. However the fake Naruto got up quicker than she could react and slice her chest with a kunai. The fake Naruto then used Shunshin to escape her office and appear outside the village gates where the gate guards could see him leave the village in Sasuke's direction. Tsunade would have chased after this imposter but she noticed that her vision was getting blurry and was losing her sense of balance and barely had the strength to stand. Tsunade quickly examined the cut left by the kunai and saw that the cut was not very deep and barely cut her skin however she did notice there a purple spot on her green robe and noticed that it was poison. Tsunade then fell to the floor out cold from the poison and not blood loss because she used her medical knowledge to quickly stem the blood flow. All this happened seconds after the real Naruto left Konoha to get Sasuke.

The root agent who had watched the assassination knew it was failure because Tsunade could very well survive the poison and blood loss and that would throw too much suspicion on Danzo. Also if it was discovered that there was only one person watching the Hokage while said Hokage was potentially assassinated then people would be able to figure out that the assassin was set up and not the actual assassin. All this went through the root agents head and knew what he had to do despite that lord Danzo might dislike his decision. Grabbing Tsunade the root agent went to the Hospital to Have Tsunade treated by the doctors there.

Arriving at the hospital the doctors quickly noticed the hawked mask anbu standing in there lobby with a heavily injured Tsunade lying in his arms. Acting quickly the doctors set up an operating room with the best doctors available to treat her. While the doctors were getting Tsunade ready for surgery one of the doctors asked him who did this. The root agent replied "it was Naruto Uzumaki and I will have team sent to capture him soon enough." When Shizune learned what happened to Tsunade she quickly dropped what she was doing which was hiding one of Tsunade's sake stashes. Unfortunately a certain pink haired girl had learned what happened and even heard the anbu saying who did this.

While Shizune and some of the best doctors were operating on Tsunade, Sakura quickly left the Hospital to spread word of what Naruto did. She quickly met Ino who was walking to the hospital to deliver some flowers that the Hospital had ordered from her family's flower shop. "Ino I just heard at the hospital that Naruto attacked lord Tsunade and that she might die." Said Sakura with panic in her voice. "Sakura I doubt that Naruto really attacked lord Tsunade. I mean didn't Naruto just leave to get Sasuke back along with a bunch of other people we know like Neji, Shikamaru, and Choji. Trust Naruto would not be able to attack Tsunade. Also weren't you at the gate when Naruto left with the team to get Sasuke." Said Ino with a reasoning tone of voice. "That doesn't matter for all we know that could have been a shadow clone I saw leave with Shikamaru and the others while the real Naruto stayed behind to kill Tsunade." Yelled Sakura gaining the attention of the people nearby which happened to include a certain dark blue haired heiress that had a crush on Naruto. The crowd of villagers who heard Sakura started to murmur and whisper things about how Naruto was a demon and that they should have finished him off years ago.

Sakura was unknowingly being influenced by the special memory seal that contained Rose and that prevented her from gaining control of Sakura or influencing her actions making Sakura easier to manipulate since the a decent part of her mind that control reason had to be sealed off because of Rose. Her parents also taught her at a young age to hurt and manipulate when they learned that Naruto liked Sakura. They blamed Naruto for Roses early disappearance from the hospital and later being found in alley cut up and beheaded. When they learned that Rose was last seen in the company of Naruto they wrongly assumed that Naruto killed Rose.

**With Danzo…**

Danzo was not happy to learn that his clone of Naruto failed to kill Tsunade. However before he could think of what might have gone wrong with the assassination of Tsunade, a member of root arrived and told him of what Sakura was doing.

"So Sakura Haruno is telling everyone that Naruto was seen attempting to kill Tsunade and even presented a theory of how Naruto may have even done it. Also she is quickly gaining a crowd of people following her to kill Naruto if he comes back from getting Sasuke. Also the agent that I placed to watch the assassination is the one to bring Tsunade to the hospital so as not to draw attention to me or the other anbu." Summarized Danzo while rubbing his chin in thought. He could see many ways to use this to his advantage. "Sai I want you to get some other root agents together and use a genjutsu on the crowd to ignore anyone that says anything that is not the same as Sakura. Also send word to hawk that he will not be punished for bringing Tsunade to the hospital. He might have even helped turn this situation to our advantage. Also send out a sensor to watch and record the weapon's potential fight with Sasuke. Additionally have the sensor use gensjutsu so the weapon will access the nine tails chakra." Ordered Danzo after which he prepared to bring Konoha and get rid of the last obstacles in his way. Those obstacles were Naruto Uzumaki and Tsunade Senju.

**2 days after Naruto a is captured and imprisoned by Konoha…**

Danzo was happy to learn that Tsunade's current condition was 50-50 of her getting better. However while some people would be happy with odds like that he was not and decided to push those odds in his favor. He decided that it was time he activated agent 13. **(AN: a free cookie to whoever gets this reference to a certain super hero)**

Danzo was happy that Sakura helped make capturing the failed weapon known as Naruto Uzumaki so easy thanks to her getting such a large group together to get Naruto for attempting to kill Tsunade. What the fools did not know was that the fake Naruto he created had followed Naruto's trail to a river where the clone fell into to the river to throw people off from there being two scents belonging to Naruto so he fell into a river and died. When the clone he died turned into ash as a failsafe in case anyone found the clone before it could die. **(Another free digital cookie to anyone who gets which superhero I referenced who was a clone and turned into ash when he died.)**

Motioning for one of his most trusted agents Fu to come forward for orders. "Fu I need to activate agent 13. It is finally time for all our hard work to pay off. Tell agent 13 to get rid of Tsunade." Ordered Danzo. Years ago he had thought of agent 13 and realized what damage an agent could do in the right place. 13 was to be the final agent activated to help Danzo become Hokage.

**At the Hospital…**

Agent 13 was walking with a purpose in steps and pose towards a specific room. Agent 13 had finally received orders from lord Danzo that it would finally complete its mission. Agent 13 had worried that Danzo had forgotten about it and that it was left behind, however it had gotten the order from its handler to complete its mission.

Agent 13 stopped outside a door to make sure it had the correct room. Finding that it did have the right room agent 13 stepped through the door and locked the door behind it after it saw the room was empty of people besides itself and Tsunade who was sleeping right now. Agent 13 walked towards Tsunade's IV and readied a needle to insert in it. Once the needle was inserted agent 13 said to Tsunade "Just know that I take no pleasure in doing this." Agent 13 then pressed the plunger on the needle sending the contents of the needle into the IV which sent it to Tsunade's bloodstream. The poison agent 13 used was nearly untraceable and shutdown a person's body so that is appeared that the person died of its wounds or natural causes. Only the best doctors and poison makers could identify this poison and know how to counteract it. Only 5 of them were in Konoha. These people were Tsunade, Shizune, Danzo, Anko, and Torune from root.

After Tsunade's heartbeat finally died did agent 13 remove the needle and remove all traces of it ever being ever there in the first place. Agent 13 then unlocked the door and left the room as if everything was fine. After all who would ever suspect that Tsunade's doctor was her killer. The only person that Tsunade trusted with treating her if she ended up the hospital was someone who she spent many years with and promised to take care of. That person was Shizune and she had just killed her sensei and the closest she had to a mother figure. However she had been trained by Danzo at a young age along with 12 other people to help lord Danzo rule Konoha. The other 12 agents were people who worked for and were some of the most well powerful or influential people in the history of Konoha.

**At Danzo's hidden base…**

Danzo was patiently awaiting word that Tsunade was dead from agent 13. Think of the devil and they shall appear. Shizune had used Shunshin to stand in front of him and then proceed to kneel. "Report agent 13." Ordered Danzo.

"Objective completed lord Danzo. I was able to enter Tsunade's room without incident and inject her IV with the poison you told me to use. Tsunade died within seconds of the poison being injected. I then removed all evidence of me being in her room at that time. When the hospital noticed that Tsunade's heart monitor had stopped working and when me and my fellow doctors rushed to her room they discovered that we were too late and that Tsunade was dead. There is now no one that has the power to fight you for the title of Hokage. All you need to do is call a council meeting to claim the title of Hokage." Shizune said while recalling every little detail that she could for Lord Danzo.

Danzo was pleased by Shizune's report and proceeded to call a council meeting where he met no resistance to him being Hokage thanks to Shisui's implanted Sharingan that he had used on the council throughout the years to have them agree with him.

**Current time in Konoha…**

Danzo was glad that his plan to become Hokage of Konoha and remake it in his image had finally come true and here he was ruling over Konoha with an iron fist. The downside to his rule was that most if not all of Konoha's allies abandoned them when they learned what they did to Naruto and how Anko told them Naruto was not even in Konoha when Tsunade was attacked. How Anko learned of that information was beyond him. The last country to abandon all ties with Konoha was the land of snow or as it is now called the land of spring. Danzo could not truly grasp how the Kyuubi brat was so influential of Konoha's allies when Danzo had almost resorted to kidnapping and blackmail to get Konoha allies but Konoha was currently forbidden from entering any of the other countries out their when they learned of what Danzo was capable of thanks to Suna and Anko. If any Konoha Shinobi were seen in other lands then it was an act of war by Konoha and that any Shinobi seen were to be killed on sight.

With all of Konoha allies abandoning them and even their enemies and former allies forbidding Konoha from entering their lands. This meant Konoha was now starting to run low on supplies like iron, food, and even more importantly missions. Without the income provided by missions Konoha was starting to enter a depression and many people could now no longer live the life they had become accustomed to. However this would all mean nothing if his plan to get Konoha allies worked. He still had root agents in all the major villages and some minor villages as well. These agents reported whenever something of interest to Danzo and Konoha happened he was instantly notified by these agents. It was thanks to this that he was able to learn that Gaara the Kazekage had been kidnapped by the Akatsuki and if Konoha shinobi were able to help get him back then Suna may once again reestablish relations with Konoha especially if they wanted their Kazekage alive. Yes Danzo planned to use Gaara as hostage incase Suna did not reestablish relations with Suna. Danzo wanted Suna to bring Konoha missions and trade routes to increase Konoha's currently weak political power. He had the perfect team in mind and he was currently waiting for them to arrive in his office.

Looking out on Konoha while waiting for the team to arrive at the Hokage's office Danzo saw few citizens going out and about since most civilians were under house arrest after a group tried to raid a warehouse for food. He of course had everyone involved with the raid interrogated and then executed once they had gotten all possible information from them. He was not surprised that some citizens might raid warehouse for food since it was starting to get hard to find food. He saw quite a few homes that were foreclosed with both visible and invisible security seals set up on and around the houses which made it so that many people could not enter either to loot it or use it as shelter. Some buildings were also currently under construction to better increase the defense of Konoha in case it was ever invaded again.

Nature seemed to turn against Konoha as well after Naruto's execution. It seemed to rain Konoha most of the time and every year so far on the day of Naruto's execution there would be a storm so strong that it was powerful enough to uproot trees and buildings and lasted for a week. Animals seemed to be fewer in numbers and the few that were seen was almost nothing in weight which also contributed to food shortages. Temari had used her weasel summoning contract to alert the rest of the animal summons of what Konoha and what few summoning contracts Konoha had were now unusable thanks to all animal summons learning that Konoha would willingly kill somebody for completing their mission and have the mission be a success. Jiraiya was unable to use sage mode and any techniques that came with it which left Jiraiya without a lot of his more powerful techniques to use. Danzo had immediately used whatever steps necessary to keep the other nations from knowing how weak Konoha really was thanks to their lack of summons, food, and money.

Danzo was broken from his thoughts by the sound of a knock on the door. Saying a quick "Come in" Danzo turned to the door to see the team he called for to come through the door. The first person to step in was Kakashi Hatake with his usual lazy expression on his face. The second person was Sakura Haruno who had learned medical ninjutsu from Shizune. **(AN: Sakura look the same as Shippuden expect that her clothes are darker in color and she has black widows gauntlets that allow her to shoot poison senbon.) **The third was one of his most trusted agents Sai. The fourth and final member of the team was Sasuke Uchiha. It had taken at least a year for Sasuke to be reprogrammed to better love Konoha and never want to leave Konoha for power. During that time he had Sasuke's seed extracted from him so Danzo could start making more Uchiha that were loyal to him. Danzo had Sasuke's training regime upped to better defend Konoha while having Sasuke undergo numerous psychological sessions to help get rid of his anger and want to work more with others. Sasuke was wearing his Shippuden outfit but with a leaf headband around his head. Sasuke also had his curse mark removed by Jiraiya himself who had known for years how to remove the curse mark but hadn't so that he and Sarutobi could keep Anko in Konoha. Needless to say when his curse mark was removed it was insanely painful for him.

"You know why I have you called you here correct?" Questioned Danzo of the 4 man squad in front of him. Kakashi spoke up and with respect in his tone said "We are to go to Suna and aid them in retrieving there Kazekage Gaara in hopes of improving relations between Konoha and Suna. If Suna does not improve relations with Konoha and make a treaty with us then we are to hold Gaara hostage until they do. Also Might Guy and his team will be available for backup should we need it. Additionally we are also to kill any Akatsuki members we face and bring their bodies back to Konoha to learn their techniques or how to use their bloodlines if they have any." Said Kakashi as if he was reciting a book he had read.

Danzo was pleased to hear that they would obey his orders and that they understood what they were supposed to do. "I have one more order to add before you depart for Suna." When Danzo said this it caused everyone but him to feel confusion because Danzo was never one to add more orders before unless it was absolutely necessary. "I want to quickly eliminate or capture anyone that gets in your way on your mission. Also try not to cause any unnecessary hostility from Suna while you are there. Now go and complete your mission team 7." Said Danzo before all of team 7 used Shunshin to leave for Suna. Things were about to get very interesting for Konoha and the rest of the Elemental Nations. Danzo could feel it in his very being that events were about to occur that would change everything. Hopefully he could use these events to his advantage to make himself come out on top and rule all of the Elemental Nations.

**I would have this chapter out sooner but I have been very busy the past few days with getting stuff for college among other things. Also I started to watch the anime RWBY and I have got to say that show is hilarious and has some really cool weapons. I recommend watching RWBY if you want to watch a funny show whose longest episode is 15 minutes. I know this chapter is not that long but I quickly wanted to show you what happened to Konoha and how bad of shape it is in. I know I did not mention certain characters like Konohamaru and others but I have plans for some of them but I will use them later in the story. Danzo does realize that Konoha is in bad shape but he does not really realize how bad of shape it really is in. Were anyone of you surprised with what I did with Shizune? If you think about it Shizune would be the last person you would expect to kill Tsunade which was what would make Shizune the perfect person to kill Tsunade. I plan on revealing some of the agents that I hinted at and some of you probably have your own ideas on possible agents. Some of the agents are alive while others are dead. Some are better known than others in the real world. Some of them did not even realize that they are being used by Danzo as his puppets and Shizune was one of the few who knew that she was a agent for Danzo. The poison the fake Naruto used to cut Tsunade was really mild and served to disorient her and knock her out giving the fake Naruto enough time to leave should something go wrong with killing Tsunade which did happen. I start College next Monday and I do not know how often I will be able to update once I start college and when I am able to update expect them to be erratic in release dates. I might be able to get out one more chapter before I go to college but I do not know for sure if I will able to do that in time at the moment. I might be able to have more Naruto characters be Arrancar but some of them I cannot see as the Arrancar I have chosen to bring with Shirosaki to the Elemental Nations. On a side note I found a Naruto story where it said bad/evil Sasuke in its summary. Sasuke is evil in the manga and anime which made laugh a little at what they put but hey it's their story not mine. In the next Chapter we finally see Shirosaki and company first fight Konoha and start on their journey to destroy Konoha. Let me know what you thought of this chapter in a review.**


	6. Not a Chapter

This is not a chapter and is about the poll I am having for who should be in the Harem. There is already a person in the poll who I want to be in the harem. The most voted characters will most likely be in the harem. also I got a question about Danzo and Konoha shinobi entering Suna. I forgot to put in the last chapter that Konoha Shinobi are allowed in a nation only if they are allowed by the ruler of the land they enter and allow a member of that nations forces to join them on their mission. Since Gaara was kidnapped by the Akatsuki there is no one with the authority to fully deny Konoha forces entry to Suna unless they have reason to believe that Konoha was involved in the Kidnapping of Gaara.


End file.
